cpenguinshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Club Penguin Slamdown!/PH
PH is a playable charecter in Club Penguin Slamdown Powers Baisic *Slap:Smacks the opoment. *Kick:Kicks the opoment. *Punch:Punches the opoment. *Puffle:Throws a Puffle at the opoment Advanced *Puffle Avalanche!:Blows whistle and a giant pile of Puffles sumon and take the opoment. *Dubstep:Dubstep Puffles Headphones come out of nowher,PH picks them up and blasts the opoment with the music. *Hair Whip:Uses her hair like a whip Super Star *'Flare!'(Level 1):Flare comes on screen.PH picks him up and fires him burining everyoen in the stadium except for her. *'Puffle Launch!'(Level 2):Puts a red puffle in a cannon and fires him at the other players. *'Brown Puffle Queen!'(Level 3):Millions and Millions of brown Puffles bounce onto screen and start to attack the other Players.A Brown Puffle also walks up to Ph and fires a lazer at her bringing her health up to 100% percent. Taunting,Introductions,Winning and Losing Introduction *'G`day' 'Mate!:Welcomes everyone with a smile and says "G`day Mate!". *'Puffle Power!':A Puffle of every colour comes and drops PH of. *'Plane Land':Drops from a plane and uses a parachute with the Australian flag on it. *'Can Attack!':She runs on stage and she barley misses a can being thrown at her.She pants and tries to catch her breath for a few seconds.Then she makes a pose and gets ready. Taunts *'Now it gets serious!':Grabs her hat and straightens it with a serious face. *'Black Puffle':Grabs a Black Puffle and egnites it.She throws it in the air and it zooms around the air. *'Dance!':Dances a small dance with a Purple Puffle. Winning *'Pufle Party!':A Group of Puffles pick up PH and throw her in the air.PH says "Wheee!" everytime she is launched. *'YAY!!!':She yells out "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!",Jumps up in the air and freezes in mid-air like how they do in movies. *'A kiss from the Mayor':Mayor Penguin walks on-screen and kisses her on the cheeck.PH faints and twitches her leg.Mayor Penguin slowly backs away. *'What are you doing in my trophie?':She picks up her trophie and she sees a white puffle in it.She smiles happily and gives it a noogie. Losing *'You Stink!':She looks sad.We hear Mr Cow2s voice say "YOU STINK!!!" and a can is thrown at her. *'Sad Puffles!':She looks at the ground sadly.A group of Puffles start to cry.Except for one Black Puffle who groans and looks away. *'Brown Puffle Cheer Up':She looks as if she was ready to cry.A brown puffle bounces on her shoulder to cheer her up.She looks at the Brown Puffle and smiles.She then hugs it and they both smile and giggle. *'Attack of the Black Puffle':A Black Puffle looks angry at her,ignites and chases her around. Coustume Puffle Explorer Her baisic coustume *Brown (skin) Pink (shirt) and Beidge (jacket) *Red Green and White *Yellow Orange and Lime Green *Black Gray and White C-3PH PH in her C-3PO parody coustume from Club Wars.Unlocked after 5 sucsefull matches with PH *Gold *Silver *Bronze *Brass Vet PH in a Doctor Outfit.Unlocked after completing tounament mode as PH. *White (Coat) Baby Blue (Shirt) and Silver (Head Mirror) *Gray Black and Silver *Cream Terquize and Gold *Coffe black and Bronze